


Riley

by TashaS44



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Death, Gen, Military Background, POV Male Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaS44/pseuds/TashaS44
Summary: Have you ever wanted to know a little bit more about Sam 'Falcon' Wilson's backstory? In Winter Soldier when he mentioned his co-pilot Riley, I ended up making up in my head an extended version of that brief mention. I wrote it as if Sam was telling it. P.S. I enjoyed roleplaying as him. So convincingly,they thought I was really him.





	Riley

I woke up screaming his name again. My bed sheets soaked from cold sweat. The  
nightmares just won’t stop. Always the same. We’re flying over enemy lines. We break to  
cover more ground.Stealth mode,or at least we thought. I will never forget my last orders.  
‘You flank left,I’ll take the right’. His last words “Roger that Falcon”. The next thing my  
eyes see is a fireball in the sky as Riley is taken out by an RPG. All I could do was  
watch...Helpless...’RILEY!!!! NO!!!!’... It should have been me.  
The Doc prescribed some sort of antidepressant and sleeping pills to try and get my  
body back on track.They just aren’t doing the trick. It’s just making things worse. *gets  
out of bed,heading to the bathroom.Opens the cabinet and pulls out the pill bottles* ‘I’m  
done!’ *pours the pills into the toilet and flushes* I need to find another way. I’m Sam  
freakin Wilson. Bad ass Falcon. This is not honoring my friends memory. *runs the tap  
and splashes water on my face.* I get out of my soaked clothes and take a shower.  
After I dry off and change,I head out to the V.A. Hospital. My regular counselling session.  
I’m not telling her I dumped my meds. That won’t go well.  
“Welcome back Sam.How are you feeling today?” *she guides me to the couch as she  
sits in her chair across from me*  
‘Won’t lie Doc.Woke up in a cold sweat again. I close my eyes and there he is. The party  
we went to the night before.Him smiling and having a good time.His girl on his arm. The  
scene changes and we’re up in our EXO’s. He breaks left,I go right...Then…*sighs  
covering my eyes,the tears welling*’  
“Have you been taking your meds like we talked about?”  
I knew she would ask this. I take in a deep breath and work on hiding the truth as best I  
could. ‘I have.They just don’t seem to be doing the trick’  
She gives me a look.The few moments of silence making me tense.Wondering if she sees  
through me.  
“Well,as I’ve said,it will take some time for your body to adjust.Continue them as  
prescribed. *she scribbles something down on her pad and looks up at me once more*  
“Now I see you’ve put in a request to retire. Have you given any thoughts to pursuing  
something else? Staying idle would not be a wise decision for a man in your situation”  
I tilt my head,a little curious on what she meant by a man in my situation,but quickly  
realized what she meant. ‘I was actually thinking of maybe helping my Brothers  
somehow. Volunteer here at the hospital. I’ve had some great talks with some of them  
and felt useful.’  
She smiles at me and puts her pad down. She walks over and sits beside me.Her hand  
rests on my shoulder in a supportive way. “Sam.I think you would be an excellent  
candidate to act as a counsellor for patients with PTSD. We have a group that meets here  
every thursday. Would you like me to sign you up?”  
I look at her for a good two minutes.No words coming out of my mouth as I think if this  
was a good idea. I mean here I am,messed up myself. Would I be of any help? Then Riley  
appears before me,a smile on his face and his cheesy thumbs up he would always give before we took off. For the first time in a month,a smile crosses my face. I look to her at  
that moment. ‘Sign me up’....For you Riley. Love you man.


End file.
